Vague About Freshman Year, Aren't We Girls?
by CrushStilettos
Summary: When Clare and Alli are very secretive about their first year at Degrassi, the curiosity practically kills Adam, Eli, and Drew. We follow the boys on their journey to find all the dirty little secrets out. Who knows what they will find? My first FanFic!
1. And So the Journey Begins

The girls are very vague about freshman year, so what will happen when the boys try to find out? And more specifically, what will they find?

March 5th 1:15 p.m. Cafeteria

"Wait here while I go grab a table for us to sit at." Eli stated. He took off jogging, leaving Clare in line to pay for her food. He left before she had a chance to reply, but she didn't mind. Clare sat there shifting from one foot to the other, and around thirty seconds later, a certain someone that she wanted to avoid came out of nowhere.

"Hey Clare, I need your advice. I know that we aren't on the best of terms, but can we put that aside for now? I need to-" K.C. started, but was cut off by Eli running back up to Clare, glaring at K.C.. Clare's ears were growing red, and her eyes never stayed in one spot for long. She fidgeted with her fingers, and slouched, ruining her perfect posture.

K.C., not in the mood to have a fight, (even thought he knew that he could beat up this Goth-kid in a second), decided to not ask Clare for advice with Jenna right now, and ask at a more appropriate time, like when she wasn't attached to the hip with Goth-kid. "I'll see you later, Clare," K.C. said in a monotone voice before staring Eli down for a second or two, and walking away.

"What did he want?" Eli asked curious, with a hint, or more like a ton, of jealousy.

"He needed some advice, but I think you just scared him away," Clare declared with an eyebrow raise and a smirk on her face. "I think your being jealous!" Clare finished happily, smirk growing into a full grin.

"Me? Jealous? In case you haven't seen, I think I'm more of the person who gives people space, I'm definitely not clingy." Eli said, slightly taken aback that Clare would call him jealous.

Clare's grin gradually became a closed-lip smile, and she spun around on her heel to face the line again after turning around to watch Eli jog off. Her neck burned with excitement and smugness. Her satisfactory smile stayed plastered on her face, and Eli regained his spot next to her after leaving his sweater and waiting for Adam at the table in the far corner.

Eli wondered what K.C. needed to ask Clare, and decided to keep a close eye on him. He secretly hoped that K.C. would somehow find a solution to his problems and not have to talk to Clare, but a thousand questions ran through his head such as: Why did Clare look uncomfortable? Why was she nervous? What connection did they have or had? Is this as serious as he thought it was? Was he overreacting?

He decided to ask Clare, but her eyes clouded over, and she promised to tell him later, but she had paled at the question, and now that this happened, he did notice how Clare refused to talk about freshman year a lot. Eli decided that if he told her about Julia, that it would finally be time for Clare to spill the beans about what happened last year. That only left one question: How was going to weasel the truth from Clare?

March 7th 1:06 p.m. Cafeteria

"I swear Adam, if you pull that joke one more time, I'm going to have a heart attack!" Clare said with a hint of annoyance as Adam pulled the fake-Simpson and pretend getting them suspended for PDA joke.

"Yeah, and I might beat you up," Eli added with sarcasm.

Adam rolled his eyes as Alli sat down at their table accompanied by Drew. Clare rolled her blue eyes at her friend. Alli knew better than to take back Drew, but once Clare realized that there was nothing she coud do about it, especially since Drew and Alli were joined together by the hip, she stopped trying to convince Alli that Drew wasn't the one.

"I'm tempted to find a janitor's closet, just so i can kiss Clare in peace." Eli said, chuckling.

"I'll help you with that, man." Drew commented. "Alli and I also need our privacy." He continued, smiling at Alli and with emphasis on also.

Alli looked at Eli and giggled while saying, "Yeah, I heard that Clare can be wild in a janitor's closet. Right, Clare?" Alli finshed smugly, with an eyebrow raised.

Clare looked at Alli, and actually glared. Alli erupted into giggles, and Eli looked at Clare quizzically, giving her a look that asked her to tell him what happened.

"Oh, it is so on!" Clare hissed at Alli. She leaned back in her chair, and folded her arms over her chest. "I heard that a certain someone can be pretty wild in a van."

Alli's eyes widened, and she smacked Clare playfully. Who knew that Saint Clare had it in her. She knew exactly what to say, and she was going to win this little argument that was shared between her and Clare. Clare smirked and laughed for a second before speaking.

"On top of that, i never got arrested!" Clare challenged before daring Alli to go on.

"Well at least it was for a good cause. HJ needed to go down in flames. Justice was finally served! And at least it was me who got arrested! I wasn't the one who put someone else in jail, little miss riot starter!"

"Coming from the girl who was frequently on the Anti-Grapevine! Let's not forget who decided to bring a little souvenir from Simpson's? Hmmm?"Clare added with some extra funk.

Alli was taken aback but this, but she let it go before things got ugly, and before Eli and Drew grew bored. She answered with a simple whatever, and took a bite from the warm chicken nuggets before something escaped her mouth that she didn't want to.

"Riot starter? Closets? What did I miss last year?" Eli asked amused.

"Same here! I have no idea about what they are talking about. You know, now that I think about it, Alli hasn't told me much about last year..." Drew added onto Eli's statement.

"Clare hasn't said much either. Care to spill, Edwards?" Adam questioned.

"How about you Bhandari? Have anything to share with the class?" Drew asked.

Simultaneously, the girls answered, "Nope, I'm not gonna say anything." They looked at each other and laughed, high-fiving each other and running out of breath. The three boys just stared at each other, the same questions in their eyes.

_What happened last year?_

As the girls got up early from lunch to work on a project in the library, the boys took the extra ten minutes to formulate a plan.

Adam spastically muttered, "The curiosity is going to kill me! What did each girl mean? Why are they keeping freshman year a secret? I know that there are some embarassing times, but really? What could have been that bad that they have to keep it a secret?"

"I dunno, bro," Drew said as he crossed his leg in the typical boy-way. "But, im dying to find out. I wish i knew. Alii and I tell each other everything. I bet once we find everything out, we're all gonna be like, 'oh, that makes sense', and beat each other up for not figuring it out sooner."

"How hard could it be?" Eli said simply.

"C'mon, it can't be too bad! Think like a girl, think like a girl! "Drew chanted, rubbing his temples. " A typical girl would say, Omg, lets go to the mall! blah blah blah shopping, blah blah blah makeup, but this is Alli and Clare. Alli... Alli would say something like, trust me you dont want to know, and Clare, being super-smart would say something along the lines of Thou shall never know, for i would very much enjoy to see this cause you woe."

Adam, Eli, and Drew laughed at this so hard, that at one point Drew snorted and had chocolate milk coming out of his nose. the boys laughed even harder a this, and it had been a good five minutes before they were done slapping their thighs and clutching their stomachs.

"No, but seriously, we need to concentrate." Adam finally piped up.

"What do they do in movies?" Eli said, taking a piece of doodled paper from his back pocket, and digging through his pockets to find a pencil tip that had fallen off, leaving him with less than a cetimeter of lead to write with.

"Well," Adam started, "They try and trick people into saying something."

"But the girls are way too smart to fall fot it, we would need a legit reason." Drew chimed in. "What else do the heroes do in movies?"

"They search people for gossip!" Adam spoke up, sticking a finger in the air to prove an A-Ha moment. I think we should ask Chantay Black. I heard she's the leader of the Anti-Grapevine, surely she should know!" Adam continued grinning.

"Yeah, but that's not entirely reliable. I mean, it's gossip, but who knows if shes telling the truth or not." Eli contradicted. "We could still ask her, but i need rock-hard proof.

"I know!" Drew jumped slightly out of his seat yelling. "We could look at the school's collection of yearbooks!" Drew flashed a Crest-Whitestrip commercial smile, and looked expectantly at the other two boys. They returned his look, and cheered for Drew. How did he come up with the idea? Nobody will ever know, but Eli stuffed the piece of paper in his back pocket again, and threw the remains of a tip of a pencil behind his shoulder.

"The girls are in the library too, so we can spy on them!" Today is gonna be really fun!" Adam yelped excitedly, already throwing out his lunch to start heading to the library.

"Let's go!" Drew and Eli said at the same time, both in a ridiculously happy tone.

And with that, they ran to the library, more than thrilled to start "researching".


	2. The First Step

March 5th 2:38 p.m.

"Stupid science!" Mr. Perino gave us so much work to do!" Alli whined.

"Coming from the girl who wanted to join the Science team?" Clare challenged.

"Hey!" Alli yelled jokingly. "It's something I'm good at, automatically making it something I like." Alli giggled while Clare smiled.

Alli heard whispers behind her, but she ignored it. She figured that it was probably just some girls gossiping. She turned around to find nothing but a wisp of black hair.

_It was a girl's hair duh!_ Alli thought, not bothering to think about it anymore. She turned back to Clare and announced, "That was so close back there with the boys!"

Clare answered, "Yeah, I feel bad though. Eli has told me some pretty personal stuff, but I don't think I can tell him about last year. Frankly, I'm done with that chapter in my life, and if anything, I don't need it to make reappearance." Clare continued inserting slides onto their PowerPoint and typing.

Alli replied, "Yeah, I don't wanna mention it. I'm glad that there has been a good amount of drama this year so everyone will stop talking about it. For age fourteen, we did a pretty good job of messing with people and making drama. I think I stirred up more drama though." Alli peeked sideways before Clare to see her reaction when she said that.

Clare reacted perfectly. She scoffed before saying, "Oh no you didn't. That was all me, but if you wanna take the title then sure. I mean, the girl who threatened killing another girl definitely beats the girl who got a staff member fired. I don't really wanna think about it though. Even if it is really funny." Clare giggled at the memory, her curly hair bouncing ever so slightly.

Alli sighed, remembering old times. She looked up in concentration to try and remember. Finally, she exclaimed, "Ha! Remember when we got caught in the bathroom stall by Jane!"

Clare and Alli doubled up laughing remembering their incredibly shocked faces when Jane Vaughn caught them in the bathroom with a thick purple vibrator.

Alli mentioned between laughs, "She probably thought we were wierdos!"

Clare noted, "Ehmagosh! That was so funny! She was probably laughing about our faces!"

Alli calmed down a bit before exclaiming, "Yeah, freshman year did have its ups and downs."

Clare commented, "What a cliché thing to say. Very typical and kinda not creative." Clare smiled and so did Alli.

All Alli had to do was croak out two words before Clare started laughing all over again. The words were boyfriends and uniforms.

Alli laughed along with her. She did admit that Clare did stir up some trouble, but Alli could at least be her accomplice.

They agreed that they were partners in crime, and went back to the project and worked on it for a good ten minutes before the ball rang.

March 5th 2:41 p.m.

"Look! There are the girls! Let's listen in!" Drew squealed with the same giddiness of a child about to spend a million dollars at a candy store.

"You're impossible," Adam sighed. Drew was bouncing up and down in his shoes, hands in his khaki- covered pockets. "No offense to myself, but you sound like more of a girl than I do."Adam finished.

"Thank-you, I try to be impossible. As for that comment about being a girl," Drew murmured, "You'll pay for that later." Drew rolled his chocolate brown eyes as Eli grunted trying to get a better view and changed positions.

The boys were hiding behind exactly five aisles of book behind where the girls sat. They crouched and avoided strange stares from the students, dressed in a flurry of yellow, red, purple, and blue. Their calves were hurting from crouching, but the only thing that hurt more were their brains. They tried to figure the girls out, but they couldn't seem to put two and two together.

"This. Is. Killing. Me." Adam said after a two minutes of hard, critical thinking. Eli looked annoyed, Adam looked thoughtful, and Drew looked flat- out confused.

"What do you think they meant by 'threatening another girl'?" Drew asked.

"And boyfriends…" Eli grumbled.

"I have no idea, but before my brain explodes, let's look at the yearbooks. Let's do it quick, we only have seven to ten minutes before the period ends." Adam replied.

Drew, Eli, and Adam ran into the encyclopedia section of the library for there was an entire shelf of book devoted to the school. They looked at each year before choosing the book labeled 2009.

On the inside, there were pictures of excited students of all classes: seniors hugging their boyfriend or girlfriends, juniors posing with a big line of their friends as if they were models, sophomores with a single friend or two making kissy-faces, and innocent freshman simply smiling.

They quickly flipped to the freshman page, but not before slipping onto the staff page.

Mrs. Dawes caught their eyes before they could go on. Suddenly, Adam exclaimed, "Mr. Dawes doesn't look any older now, but she still looks like a fragile elephant-skinned librarian. But not the stereotypical kind. The creepy kind, like at Toronto Library. The ones who obsess over cheesecake and won't stop talking about their imaginary boyfriends who 'went to meet the president'. You know, minus her ugly fifties-styled hair."

Unknowingly, Mrs. Dawes hovered by, being a frequent visitor to the library. She overheard a person comment on her, and quickly walked by them standing in the aisle where the comment had come from. In the aisle, stood Goldsworthy, and the two Torres brothers. Knowing the two brothers, who were very different, she assumed that it was Drew who made the terrible comment, and demanded that he meet her after school for such irrational behavior.

"But Mrs. Dawes, it wasn't me, it was Adam!" Drew looked down, and Adam turned red.

Mrs. Dawes replied, "Mr. Torres, I find it unnecessary to punish your brother for your actions. How could you blame him? Your sweet innocent brother?"

Adam spoke up before Drew got a detention, "It was me Mrs. Dawes." Adam looked down guilty.

"Because of your noble actions Adam, I'll let it slide, but no more verbal attacks, do you understand?" Mrs. Dawes asked gently.

Adam blushed and nodded before taking a few steps back to hide behind Eli.

Drew turned red and felt the heat prickle his ears. "Plus, Mrs. Dawes, any woman with sensible footwear such as yours couldn't possibly come to such an accusation! Personally, I think your skin is radiant!" Drew exclaimed, obviously trying to be a kiss-up kind of student to get good grades.

Mrs. Dawes said, "Really? You think so? I use a night serum right before I go to bed to improve the wrinkles on my face!" Mrs. Dawes continued, rubbing her face up and down trying to brag about her 'minimal' wrinkles, but only made her face look like old shaved-off snake skin. As Mrs. Dawes said this, Adam and Eli bit their tongues so hard to prevent laughing, that Adam's tongue had a mark in it.

"Thank you Mr. Torres, but sucking- up won't help you in my class. And for such a brave but irritating attempt, you will be serving a detention after school today."

With that, Mrs. Dawes left before Drew could sass her. The second she was out of ear-shot, they burst out laughing before vowing not to speak of a teacher like that in public, while Drew stood with his jaw still on the floor.

They leaned against the wall before flipping to the appropriate page. They flipped to the E-section, scrolling through many names. Adam recited, "Eagleman, no. Eagling, no. Eakins, no. Isn't that a pokemon? Oh, never mind," he continued, reading through the list looking for Edwards when Eli suddenly looked up at Adam, and asked, "You were a Pokémon nerd?"

"N-no, why do you say that?"Adam asked nervously, anxious for the answer he predicted.

"Because you know that that is a Pokémon."

"How do you know that's a Pokémon?" Adam questioned, a smug look settled on his face.

Eli's face went from curious to frightened in a split-second, and he realized his mistake. When he didn't answer, Adam continued reading after saying, "Yeah, that's what I thought. He scrolled and scrolled looking for the appropriate picture, while Eli swept his bangs so that they covered his now-clouded eyes, and Drew still was sputtering random words about injustice, jaw still perched in the same position, eye twitching.

"Here we go!" Adam said. "Clare Edwards." Eli snapped out of dark-mode and followed Adam's gaze. He landed on an innocent looking Clare, ponytail straight, head cocked slightly to the side, glasses in-tact and perched on her nose. Adam bookmarked the page and flipped to the B-section, and luckily Alli was easier to find, considering she was next to a big-nosed Sav Bhandari, and her name was in the first five upon seeing listed.

Her hair was nicely curled, her eyes bright, and her lips glossed light-pink.

"Drew, you're going to wanna look at this," Eli said with excitement oozing from his voice.

Drew returned to harsh reality and looked over Alli's small profile, and then Clare's. They read it, but it was the defaced section by each name that captured everyone's attention. They only found some useful clues but not many. Whoever defaced the books only left some clues, and most likely didn't get caught because then they would have to replace the Yearbook. Though the perpetrator didn't put many words, they still could use them to get to the next step in their journey.

The phrase by Alli's pretty face was: "I've got the rope!" and her word was Cellphone.

The phrase by Clare's nice face was: "Fighting the power! And her word was Shep,

Whatever that meant….


	3. Drew's Blues and New Clues

Fructose

"What else does it say on their profiles?" Adam asked politely after Eli grabbed the book from his hands.

"Nothing much, but let's pool all the clues we have together, and then reread the yearbook." Eli answered.

"Okay, so we know that they have boyfriends. I know who Clare's was, but I don't know Alli's." Drew added to the conversation.

Eli quickly said, "Who was her boyfriend?"

Drew, somewhat frightened of Eli, and what tactics he had up his sleeve to harm Clare's ex-boyfriend, was hesitant when he answered, "K.C. Guthrie?"

Eli's heart was pounding, but he craved for more information. This instantly motivated him more, and he added to the information they knew. "Let's start with Clare since we have more clues on her. What did Alli and Clare say in their conversation? There were phrases and words like: getting a staff member fired, Jane, bathroom stall, and then fighting the power and Shep. What do you think that all means?"

Adam answered, "Maybe the riot has something to do with the getting a staff member fired. Clare doesn't seem like the rioting type, but we know for a fact that she did. Alli even clarified it."

Drew burst into giggles, and the other two boys looked around themselves frantically trying to find the cause of Drew's laughter. When they couldn't find it, Adam piped up by asking Drew why he had burst out into snickers.

Drew responded, "Alli was Clare-ifying! Did anyone else catch that besides me?"

The boys burst out laughing, including the dark Eli, and added more ideas into the bunch. "Maybe Shep was a school code or something. Shep is, like, slang for Shepherd, and Sheppard's take care of sheep. Sheep make wool, but I don't think that's it. Ummm… Sheep go Baahhh, so this might be something that sounds close to Baaahhh. " Eli said, making precise sheep-noises that everybody in the library turned to look in their direction because they were anxious to see whom had made the noise. Eli cowered in shame, and Drew and Adam were left snickering.

"It might be that, but let's not blow it out of proportion to come to a conclusion like, drugs, or something. This was a staff member, so what could have possibly gone wrong? Worst case scenario, Clare was 'touched' by a teacher." Drew said.

Eli looked at Drew so darkly, that Drew couldn't help but sweat a little after being caught in a deep trap of intense and menacing pair of green eyes.

Adam chimed in, "Well, They did say fighting the power, and she had her hair in a ponytail, and she was K.C.'s girlfriend, so do you think she was a cheerleader, you know, as in Power squad?"

"That would have been awesome if Clare rebelled against a bunch of cheerleaders!' I think that's what it means, and Shep is maybe code for like party at whomever-the-leader- of the power-squad's house the head-cheerleader could have the last name Shepherd or Shep. Eli shook his head no, and Drew looked up in concentration. After spacing a little bit, Eli asked Drew, "What are you thinking about?

Drew answered, backing away from Eli ever- so- slightly, "I was trying not to picture Clare in a cute uniform, but the image just kind of slipped into my mind.

Eli extremely annoyed but exhausted from all the thinking simply growled, "Dude, you were right to back away. Get one more image of Clare, and I swear to god, I'll hunt. You. Down."

Drew paled, and came up with an idea that would (hopefully) get Eli out of hid bad mood. He quietly suggested, "What if we ask each girl about the other girl by saying something like, she told me that it was too painful to tell us in person, so she said that we could ask you, and that you're allowed to tell us'."

Eli and Adam nodded at this suggestion, but reviewed it to see if there were any flaws. Sadly there were, but they soon worked out all the kinks.

"What if we ask them upfront? Clare did promise me that she would tell me later, and Alli might jump at the chance to humiliate Clare, so we can find stuff out about Clare. But we haven't come to a conclusion about this bathroom stall…." Eli sighed.

"We should ask them at the same time. Alli will talk since Clare would be a little nervous, but I think it should be okay. About the bathroom stall, and a girl named Jane, I think now would be a good time to talk to Chantay. I doubt she'll remember anything though." Drew said.

"Wait a second, look at the yearbooks for any staff members who were here last year, but aren't there in the next one." Eli suggested.

As Adam pulled the two books off the shelf again, Eli was frantically trying to 1: Not strangle Drew. 2: Trying not to let himself think such perverted things about Clare, but not succeeding. And 3: Trying to figure out what everything meant. "Drew, did K.C. say anything else about Clare?"

Drew straightened his posture before answering, "No, I don't think he likes to bring it up either. I'll try to get some info about them later though. Tomorrow however, we are researching Alli, we've spent so much time on Clare. It's not fair!"Drew continued whining.

"You are so much like Alli! You both whine to no end!" Adam complained while flipping pages. "Here, I think I found something. There are a couple staff members missing. Here's this one guy named Principal Sheppard. Do you think this is him?" Adam addressed Eli.

"Well, no teacher is cool enough to let children call them a nick-name, so I think that it's a code word for something else. I think maybe Clare was a part of a gang. I can't help but think of ridiculous things." Eli declared. "What if Clare stole drugs? Or the riot was about a school policy.

"Well, we do have gym next period with both the girls and K.C, so maybe we can more things out then." Drew said.

"That's a good idea Drew. Why do you keep getting the good ideas? This isn't fair with a brain as disproportionate as yours." Adam chuckled.

" That's it!" Drew lunged towards Adam, but was stopped by a teacher, who immediately issued Drew another detention. Drew faked-cried by rubbing his curled up fists by his face then turned them as if turning a doorknob. He then rolled his eyes but Adam and Eli still laughed like hyenas as Drew had gotten two detentions in the matter of 20 minutes. Thank goodness this was grace-period.

March 7th 12:32 p.m.

"Why does Coach Armstrong hate me? I never did anything to him! Why does he torture us by making us run ten laps around the gym?" Alli whined, yet again.

"Beacuse Alli,"Clare answered, "It's for our cardiovascular health and-" Clare was cut off by Alli who injected the sentence with extra- funk and sassiness. "Rhetorical question Clare!"

Ponytailes swinging and chests rising up and down from all the panting, Clare and Alli stood on the field by other studentss who were done running 10 laps and were out of breath. "Let's wait for the boys so we can talk with them when running." Alli suggested.

When Clare agreed, they just sat on the grouns, runnin back inside to see the other kids runnin ten laps, or exiting thoeught the douvle doors theey just passed to meet the coasch outside. They grabbed drinks of water at the silver box-y fountain and chattered waiting for the boys.

_What was taking them so long? _Clare wondered.

March 7th 12:30

As Eli, Drew, and his brother Adam walked out of the door, Declan walked up to willing freshman and sophomores wandering around. He turned to Dave Turner, hoping he would play one of the roles"So dude," started Declan Coyne as he was changing in the boy's locker room, talking to Dave Turner. "I think you should try out fot this year's play. It will be aboput a girl and a boy whos a vampire. Its kinda like a spoof for twilight, but even better!"

"Maybe next year dude,"Dave said, slowly backing away from Declan so that he wouldn't be guilted into doing the play.

Declan sighed. Everybody thought that because you did theater, you were automatically stupid. He looked at his list of cast and crew members he still needed to recruit. He saw a name he desperately needed. He needed Clare Edwars, and how fortuntate it was that she was in the same gym period as him. He would ask her, and hopefully, she would say yes. Who knew more about vampires than Clare. She was perfect for the job. As soon as Declan got dressed, he crossed over to Clare, dressed in school colors, and sitiing next to goth-kid. He scrtached his thigh, and ran up to her.

"Hey Clare. I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me, and help me out." Declan asked smoothly.

"Sure Declan, what's up?" Clare asked casually, as Eli strapped his arm around her waist protectively.

"You see, the play this year is about vampires..." Declan said with a copper-colored eyebrow raised.

Clare immediately paled, and Alli soon strolled over, listening on the whole conversation.

"Of course Clare will do it!" Alli said excitedly, slapping a hand over Clare's mouth so she wouldn't object.

"Great!" Declan said before turning to walk away.

Declan walked two steps before turning around again to find Clare struggling to get out of Alli's grasp.

Declan said, "Besides Clare, i know you know a bunch about vampires, but son't steal anyone's sweaters or get carried away." He winked before walking away again.

Clare almost fainted, and Eli, Drew, and Adam looked at each other quickly, sharing knowing glances. Alli caught Clare blushing and paling at the same time, so she took Clare to the nurse before she died of embarassment.

Eli, Adam, and Drew huddled in the corner started whispering... formulating a second plan.


	4. The Ditch Pitch

Author's note: Sorry the last chapter was really crappy. People wanted me to update, so I tried to do it as fast as I could, but there were a lot of mistakes, and regret my errors. On top of that, it was my mom's birthday, so I was really busy. I always try to update as much as I can, but there's no guarantee there will be a new chapter every day. Also, I label my fanfictions with something school related so I cannot get caught. You see, fanfiction is my guilty pleasure, and just like Anya and her larping, if I was ever caught by my family writing Fanfiction, I think I would be disowned from the family. Enjoy the next chapter! Btw, I do not own Degrassi!

March 7th 12:45 p.m.

"Why do the girls insist upon doing this?" Eli asked, hopeless.

"I say that we be rational and just ask one of them, straight-forward, with lots of pressure."Adam squeaked.

"Adam!" Eli yelped in a sing-songy voice. "I thought we learned in eighth grade not to peer-pressure anybody!"

"Oh please, Eli!" Adam shouted, throwing his hands up. "Let's be mature, please!"

"Shhhhh, Alli and Clare are coming back!" Drew hissed.

Alli and Clare strolled over, but it was Alli who was glad to stand by the boys, unlike Clare, who had to be pushed in order to stand by them.

"So," Eli said, immediately cutting to the chase.

Adam, impatient and angry yelled, "Oh, c'mon, who are we joking? Just cut the crap and ask the damn question already!" Adam turned red and was panting from his outburst. Everybody took two steps away from him, as if he had a disease.

"Fine!" Eli yelled, glaring at Adam then turning to Clare. "We were all just very curious to see what happened last year. You promised that you would tell me." Eli pleaded, looking directly into Clare's stunning eyes. "No pressure…" Eli continued, turning his head to glare at Adam again.

Clare realized that she still had time to put this all off, so she quickly said, "If you don't mind, I don't really want to explain my story, or really be there when everything is explained, so I'll be on my way now…" She took a few steps back before Alli ran after her and grabbed her by the wrist before she could run away. The pressures in all the boys' eyes practically were screaming at Clare, demanding eyes that were tired and strong. Captivating eyes she couldn't resist.

"I'll explain her story. I have a feeling that this is going to be a fun one too!" Alli piped up, grin reaching across her face, grinning bigger than the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. If only Clare was Alice, then this would all be a dream, and she would wake up in her peaceful life with her friends and boyfriend at her side.

"If you tell them about my experiences with a couple you-know-who's, then I'll tell Drew about your pictures!" Clare hissed, with a scary, menacing look in her eyes.

"You wouldn't!" Alli gasped, surprised at the new, threatening, and somewhat scary Clare.

Clare slowly nodded, but her eyes sank to the floor.

Disbelieving, Alli began to tell Clare's story. In the words of whoever said this, it's easier to just rip the band aid off, right? "So Clare was a bit of an odd one from Day One-" Alli began, but as Alli was saying this sentence, Clare got a brilliant idea to escape.

Clare's back was face towards the exit, and Alli's back was faced towards the rest of the big gymnasium. The boys were in the middle of everybody, listening to closely and practically hanging on to Alli's words. Their eyes were begging for more, and Clare would never be the same if Eli kept teasing her for her uniform or something. Her memories immediately fluttered to when Sav found out about Anya's larping. She was immediately horrified. Eli wasn't the same as Sav, and she had yet to see if he was that accepting. All these thoughts were racing through Clare's mind, and before Alli could finish her sentence, Clare pointed a manicured finger out towards the somewhat-empty gym.

Clare screamed, "Alli look, there's a hot guy behind you!"

All let go of Clare's head and whipped her body around to see. "Where?"

Clare immediately took off running, looking back to see if the boys were following her or anything. The only one who had a prayer of catching her was Drew, but Drew was preoccupied with the fact that Alli had a boyfriend, yet turned around to see. Surprisingly, Eli, most likely insulted that there were hotter guys than himself. Or at least in Clare's opinion. Clare had lots of experience running. In all of middle school, Clare ran track, and was pretty fast, even in three-inch black wedges.

Clare ran fast, but didn't know where to run. She tried thinking of a place that nobody would suspect her in, so she couldn't go to the library, or any classroom of hers, so she ran into the abandoned girl's bathroom in the sophomore wing, two hallways away from her locker.

Clare tried to think clearly as to what the next step was. She checked her watch and it was 12:57. _Crud! _She thought. There was only three minutes to her next class, and she doubted that she would go unseen. She soon realized that her next period was lunch, where she would face everyone regardless. She sighed, realizing that she was out of ideas. An unmistakable sense of dread washed over her as she stood up and tried to walk out the door. She sank to the floor realizing that Alli could have still told the boys every single secret of freshman year in her absence. She didn't have to be there to get the humiliation. All Alli had to do was tell, and Clare would never be able to live that down. Not to mention all the torture of her memories and endless and relentless teasing that would be guaranteed to follow.

Clare, stricken with shock and dread, literally got on her knees, and recited a quick prayer that Alli didn't tell the boys.

Once done with her prayer, Clare got up and brushed the lint of her pants and shirt. She only had less than a minute before humiliation started. She wanted to get away, needed to get away. _But where?_ Clare thought. The only person she knew who would take her out with a car was Eli, and she couldn't face him. The second hand on her watch signaled that she had thirty two seconds left to think of a solution before students flooded the hallways, slimming down her chances of escape. The second hand mocked her as it rounded towards the frightening twelve.

Clare slowly realized that she had the house to herself. Her house was only three blocks away from the school. She looked in her jean-jacket pocket, and found the silver, metal key that felt like the key to escape, and it basically was. With twenty five seconds to spare, Clare tip-toed out of the bathroom, and in a secret-agent style, she pressed her back to the wall and slid across it. She checked all corners for security guards, but none were conveniently found in sight. She dashed out of the doors the second the ball rang, crossing the parking lot by ducking from car to car. Her footsteps were quiet, and she shuddered from the Canadian winds.

She gripped the key tight, as if her life depended on it. In fact, it wasn't her life that depended on it, but her social life was in danger. _I guess that skipping class was better than actually being there,_ Clare thought. And with that thought, she ran towards her house panting and avoiding glances from rich moms shopping, wondering if she was supposed to be in school or not. She got towards her house, and finished the homework that she left at her house. Her bag was still at school, but Clare didn't really need anything in there. She watched the marathon of Scrubs, curling up next to a bowl of popcorn, and didn't bother to do anything else.

March 7th 1:57 p.m.

Clare, already extremely bored and alone, waddled into the clean kitchen, and put her butter-stained bowl in the sink. She ran her fingers through her hair, and decided what to do next. She was tired of Scrubs, even though she loved Scrubs, they were all re-runs and episodes she had seen before. She cleaned the entire house, and didn't feel like making herself lunch. She found a note on the fridge from her mom. It said,

Clare,

I'm coming over later, but I needed to stay after work a little bit because something came up. I need you to go grocery shopping for milk, butter, bread, and shampoo, but the only thing I had was a hundred- dollar bill. Buy yourself food and other necessities, but make sure you get the things I just listed. Bundle up, it's cold outside! Make sure you do your homework first, and have your phone and pepper-spray with you.

Love,

Mom

Clare grabbed her coat, and grabbed the note and bill lying on the counter that she hadn't noticed when cleaning. She looked like a puffy, brown marshmallow in her winter coat, and walked the fifteen minutes to the downtown part of their community. She grabbed the things from the store, along with some chips and guacamole, and passed by many tempting boutiques. She stared at each thing in the window. She still had eighty five dollars left. _Hmmm… _Clare thought. _I have a bunch of money left, and I did get everything mom told me to get. That dress over there was really cute and just my size, and mom said to get necessities! Clothing is a necessity! So she must be proud when she comes home to find that I spent the money well!_ Clare continued thinking. A smile stretched across her face, and she ran back to the first boutique she passed, and blushed because she pulled a door that said push. She entered the store, and felt free.


	5. Stylish Preparation and Escape

Triglycerides

March 7th 4:28 p.m.

"One vanilla milkshake coming up!" Peter Stone chimed, more than happy to serve the ever-so-polite and sweet Clare Edwards. She sat happily by the counter, shopping bags in hand, eyes hidden by white framed sunglasses and black insides. Her copper- colored hair was partially hidden by a black burette, and dark gray jeans hugged her hips. She had changed out of her uncomfortable and unstylish Degrassi uniform, and was in a dark- purple tunic with a black belt that cut her torso in half, and her new black mid-calf boots made her look fierce. She smiled, feeling free, and enjoying the period of time before total rejection and humiliation. For once, she was okay with the waiting.

She set her multi-colored shopping bags down, and dug through her purses to find more cash. Clare's heart sank dramatically as she only found three dollar bills left. Milkshakes were 5 dollars along with tip, and she had to tip Peter high, because well, she was her sister's boyfriend. She needed a way to pay fast, or else she was going to have to stage a Dine n Dash.

She scanned the room quickly, until her eyes settled upon a lonely and sad K.C. Guthrie. His floppy brown hair rested on his forehead, and his puppy-dog eyes were empty, lost, and distant. She felt compassion towards him. She walked by him, a sudden pain in her chest, that for now she would need to ignore. "Hey K.C.!" Clare smiled, and waved. She sat in the chair across from him, and invited her to sit with her by the counter.

K.C. actually smiled, grateful for the act of kindness. He sat by her, more than happy to finally talk to her. He really needed the guidance that only a good non-judgmental person like Clare could give. She looked nicer today, and not in the professional business-woman way. She stood straighter with confidence, and sashayed to the counter, balancing in 2- inch boots. She sat down, and K.C. sat by her, his back facing the door.

"So you told me that you wanted to see me, right?" Clare asked warily.

"Yeah, about that…..see I wanted to ask you something about Jenna. I don't know anything about pregnancy, so do you think you could possibly tell me-" K.C. muttered under his shaky breath. He scratched the back of his neck.

He noticed a chilly breeze from behind him, not bothering to turn around because he knew it was another customer, but he noticed Clare's eyes widened after she daintily placed the glasses on top of her head at the beginning of their conversation.

Clare saw the exact image she did not want to see. In walked Eli, Adam, Drew, and Alli, shivering from the cold, helping each other in. Drew's arm was holding Ali's and they were gazing at each other lovingly and amused. Eli and Adam walked to find a table, and despite being polite Saint Clare, Clare quickly realized that she had to hide, her cheeks already flushed from the mere sight of them. Clare said to K.C., "Hold that thought! I have to- uh,- er, find my earring!" Clare placed both hands on the counter, and she hoisted herself to sit on the counter. She swung her feet over the counter, and landed on her right foot when she got the other side of the counter. She quickly motioned to K.C. to be quiet by putting her finger atop her cherry-red lips, and ducked down, she hit her head against the counter and cursed mildly, clutching her forehead. Peter almost tripped on her, and when he realized she was there, she pulled him down, so that he was on his knees. She whispered, "Don't tell Eli, Alli, Adam, or Drew that I'm here. Oh wait, you don't know them by their name besides Alli. Don't tell the guys who are with Alli that I'm here. Got it?"

Peter said, "Oh, ok, but why? Clare, are you hiding something?" Peter grew amused, and Clare was starting to get annoyed.

"No, but you see, if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut. Or no Darcy Mail!"

"Fine, fine, fine, whatever." Peter answered, getting up and asking everyone at table 19 their orders. Clare stayed in that position for three minutes, calves already aching from crouching in heels. She suddenly realized that K.C. was still waiting for her when K.C. poked his head over the counter.

"Hey, uh, do you need any help finding your earring?"

"Um, that's okay K.C., but I appreciate you asking." Clare answered,

"Okay, just if you need any, I'm on the other side of the counter." K.C. responded.

"Oh thanks, but I think I can handle it."

"Who are you talking to K.C.?" Alli asked.

"Uh just, nobody." K.C. answered, probably really confused,

Alli looked at him weirdly, and shook her head in disbelief. "Cmon guys, let's go!"

Everybody paid Peter, including tip, and headed towards the door. Clare popped up from behind the counter, an earring that she was wearing before in the palm of her hand. "Found it!"

"Awesome," K.C. answered.

"So," Clare said, more concerned now about K.C. She jumped from behind the counter so that she was sitting with K.C. again. Her cheeks were flushed with effort, and she kind blue eyes looked straight into K.C.'s brown ones.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I'm worried about Jenna. She's really emotional, and I'm terrified. I don't know what to do! I need to see this from the perspective of a girl. Can you tell me what you think and everything? Like, what do you think all these signs mean?"

"I think that you should just be nice to her. She really needs it, and if anything, she really needs support right now. I think that you should talk to her. She probably needs a helping hand, but be careful, she might get emotional because of her hormones. "

"Thanks Clare, you know what? I'll pay for your drink!" K.C. said with a smile, and placed a ten dollar bill on the counter. "I'll tell you if anything happens!" K.C smiled, and ran out of the Dot, most likely heading toward the school to find Jenna. Clare smiled, knowing that she just made a difference, and helped one of her enemies. And that she had gotten what she wanted when K.C. paid her bill. _Sweet, sweet karma!_

March 12th 6:21 a.m.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Alli! You're the closest to the clock, so you turn it off!" Clare mumbled her mouth and face buried deep into a pillow.

Alli reached over and smacked the snooze button on Clare's Hello Kitty alarm clock, and with a lazy arm, she accidentally dragged it, sending it spiraling to the floor, crashing and broken.

Both girls mumbled and shifted positions to get a more comfortable place on their beds to sleep in. Today was Wednesday, and Alli had spent the night because things were getting hectic at home. They had slept in the bunk beds in Clare's spotless basement. The coffee-colored duvet sheets were warm, and they hugged each girl, not wanting them to leave its protective and familiar texture.

"We gotta get up." Alli groaned. She got up and stretched in bed, her eyes still shut.

Both girls sat up in their beds, and groaned. "Why does school have to be so," Clare began, but was interrupted by a long, petite yawn. "Early?" She finished.

"Idk, but I think I would be a straight- A student if it was later." Alli answered. "Ready to face the boys? You are so lucky I haven't told them yet, and that you had Jesus club and yearbook during lunch!" Alli yelled.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that this isn't going to be fun." Clare said glumly.

"Okay, on the count of three, we have to get out of bed! Or else we won't ever get out!" Alli yelled.

"One. Two. Five. Eleven. Ten."Clare counted every number up to twenty, purposely avoiding three so they would stay in bed longer. Clare groaned as she climbed out of the top bunk, and counted to three.

Alli attempted to get up, but only collapsed back onto the bed.

"Alli, if you get up now, you can help me choose my outfit!" Clare said bubbly and slightly more awake that she had splashed her face with cold water a few minutes later. Clare's bribe was irresistible to Alli, so Alli practically jumped out the bed, ready to head upstairs towards Clare's closet. Both girls brushed their teeth and styled their hair, more awake now.

They stepped into Clare's room minutes later, and Alli sat on the bed, waiting for Clare to pick her accessories. They both slipped on their uniforms, and Clare fished out three pairs of chandelier earrings, and Alli helped her choose the gold hoops with angel wings inside. It went perfectly with her beige skirt, and she slipped on three inch brown Christian Louboutin heels with little bows on the side. Excited, she ran downstairs ate breakfast, and her and Alli went to school.

Clare mentally prepared herself for one of the most humiliating days of her life. She could at least look good while getting humiliated. Clare suddenly realized that Alli was about to spill her secrets, and all Clare did was stand around and watch as this all unfolded around her. Clare was being so innocent and vulnerable while Alli was more than happy to humiliate her. Alli acted as if the boys were gossip-starved people who didn't care about how she might have felt. Alli was ready to expose her, and what did she do about it? She plaed and broke into a cold sweat. She was so tired of being not caring about her as much as they could because they thought Clare was too nice to care. Too nice to call someone out of they crossed the line, mostly because she wasn't sure where the line was even made. Clare realized that she needed to become more firm, more controlling if somebody insulted her. Most of all, Clare and Alli were friends, and Alli was the first one to raise her hand to embarass Clare. clare found this ridiculously unacceptable, and formulated a plan of attack. What do you do when someone steals your thunder? Steal it back, of course! She thought of all of Alli's faults during freshman year, and was ready to expose Alli if needed. If Alli would strike, then Clare would hit back ten times harder...


	6. Somebody's Acting Like a 4YearOld

**Carbohydrates**

**Author's note: Thanks so much, guys for favoriting me and my story! You have no idea how (cough cough cheesy cough cough) honored I am. No really, I want you guys to comment and stuff, it's only to improve my writing, so give me your thoughts. I'm curious. I'd be a liar if I said that I didn't virtually stick my tongue out at you if you have something bad to say, but I realize that you took your valuable time to review and make my writing better. I want to be a journalist, so I'm practicing through FanFiction. Any tips? Then comment if the answer was yes. I want at least 50 reviews if you want to see Chapter 6. Thanksgiving special guys! Hope you enjoy it! I made it a bit longer!**

March 9th 1: 01 p.m.

"Johnny DiMarco is the spawn of the devil!" Alli argued.

"Well isn't that too bad! I think that Drew will appreciate if I tell him all about this Johnny. But in all seriousness, don't you think it would be nice to tell Drew about Johnny? You did, after all, lose your virginity to him! I think it's better to not live a lie. Tell him, he deserves to know." Clare giggled.

Alli scoffed, making a face at Clare's hypocriticalness. "Look who's talking! Eli deserves the truth too, so why is it so hard for you to tell him about last year? Just the tiny things. Like singing a hymn? Or wearing a uniform? That's easy enough. I will even tell him the story about the vibrator! And how awesome you were when you stood up for Connor. And you hair? That should be okay to tell him about."

"No, it's uncomfortable. I guess I could tell him about my hair, but-" Clare was cut off by a sudden bump by her side. The wind was knocked out her, and she regained her posture. She swept off any lint on her clothes, smoothing them out at the same time. She looked up to apologize, (even though it was their fault too!) but she met up with a pair of red-rimmed eyes. They were dark and empty, lonely, without a cause. The brown in his eyes had been washed out, lifeless. They looked so depressed, that they made you want to comfort them immediately. His shaggy, floppy, and coffee brown bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"HeyClare,I'msosorry,I'vegottogo,sorry." K.C. slurred, eager to get away from Clare. He ran away, but Clare caught his arm before he could hurry away. She wanted to see if she did anything wrong, and as a good Christian, you can't ignore things like this.

"What's wrong K.C.?" Clare asked, a firm grasp still on K.C. If anything, she didn't need somebody to worry about, and she truly wanted to help K.C.. It was a civilized thing to do.

K.C. sighed, reluctant to tell Clare about what happened, but knowing Clare, she wasn't going to leave you alone unless the "Problem" was fixed. This was typically a good quality in a person, but sometimes, you just want to be left alone. K.C. didn't understand why Clare insisted that he told her. What was she going to do to make it all better? He suddenly felt a longing stab of pain, wishing that Clare would always be there to comfort him. He realized that she was one of the only people who would comfort him. Jenna wouldn't do anything of the sort, or at least comfort him like Clare did. Clare still had K.X.'s trust. He was immensely jealous. He needed a Clare in his life to help him, he needed her back. He decided to pull the sympathy card. His only competition was Eli, and what self-respecting girl would choose Eli over K.C.?

He answered, "It's about Jenna. She totally rejected me, and I have no idea what to do, and I'm so confused. It's like, I was terrified, and I know that, but then when I asked her if she needed my help, she said that it didn't matter and that she's with Sav. I don't understand, she won't have me! I'm the biological father. I'm so lonely. Clare… will you take me back?" K.C. begged.

Clare and Alli both stood there, their mouths hanging open. Clare shook her head, erasing her head of the confusion. "K.C., I'm-"

"With me." Eli finished, heroically coming to the rescue, Drew and Adam by his side. Nobody else was in the hallway, but the tension was filling the gaps, making Clare and Alli nervous.

"I'll admit it, I'm jealous, and I was confused, Clare. You have to take me back! You're the only person who understands me, and is willing to help me. I really like you Clare, please don't reject me. I mean, look at me," K.C. said, pointing two sausage thumbs towards himself and smiling, "And then there's him" K.C. said plainly, pointing an accusing finger at Eli.

Clare said hesitantly, scared of what K.C. next move was going to be. "Sorry K.C., I'm going out with Eli and, you belong with Jenna. She's just really struggling right now, and you can't have me back, especially not after…." Clare couldn't finish, she was suddenly aware that if she finished that sentence, then she would spill everything to Eli, and now was definitely not the time.

"Please Clare, I want you back, I'm sorry for everything last year, I'm so sorry, it will never happen again, At this point, K.C. was stricken with desperation, that he grabbed Clare's hands when saying this, and stared down at her affectionately. "Eli can't have you. You guys are polar opposites, and you don't belong together. He's not right for you, I am, why can't you see that. Why do you wanna be with someone who probably cuts himself, and is goth?" K.C. was yelling by now, scaring Clare all the more.

"Look dude," Eli said warily, knowing that Clare hated violence, he unclenched his fists slightly, just to reassure her. "You can't have her, I, unlike you, am not going to let her go, I'm not stupid enough to make that mistake." Eli's jaw was clenched, and he stepped over by K.C., ready to punch him and dodge incase K.C. decided to pull off a "Fitz with a knife".

" Leave, now." Eli said, a scary unknown cold stare and expression in his eyes on painted on his face. He gave K.C. the same look he gave Clare the day she cleaned his locker. Eli looked deadly, if not scary.

K.C. backed away, but not before threatening to get him back, and he would rightfully claim what was his. He wiggled an evil finger at Eli, saying that he would come back, and before Eli could say anything else, Drew and Adam stepped up supportively, giving K.C. their most threatening glares. K.C. jogged off, and then Alli ran up to Clare and clutched her arm. Clare paled, reaching to reasonable conclusions that Eli was going to get into a fight again. She was trembling ever-so-slightly, and she kept pursing and unpursing her lips. Eli watched as K.C. bounded the corner to be safe, and then turned to Clare and put his arm around her shoulders affectionately and protectively, holding her upright from her delicate and fragile condition.

"I'm guessing that I should tell you everything that happened," Clare asked, daring to look up at Eli's intimidating eyes. He nodded slowly, thankfully being patient that Clare would finally tell him one thing about last year, and it was the thing he wanted to know: the past and history on her and K.C., _This was going to be interesting._ Eli thought.

Alli immediately clung to Drew's arm in fear of K.C., and Adam stuck his hands in his pockets in a laid-back way.

Alli piped up, trying to lighten the mood. "And the award for the creepiest boyfriend goes to Clare!" Alli smiled weakly, and Drew and Adam laughed lightly too, trying to calm Clare's and Eli's nerves. Eli was radiating anger, and Clare was radiating fright.

Clare responded, " I doubt that Alli, you definitely win that award! C'mon, let's go into the cafeteria."

Drew said, "Can you tell us about your boyfriends, please!" Drew was so desperate, he got on his knees, anxious for Alli's answer. " For your protection, " he added, swaying Alli's decision

" Clare," Alli said, her voice full of remorse, " I think that we should tell the boys about K.C….."

"Fine," Clare said, dreading the moment.

"We'll meet you in the cafeteria." Drew said, clutching his stomach in hunger.

"Yeah, we'll see you girls in a few. Make sure Clare gets calmed down first, Alli." Adam added, grabbing Eli and ripping him from his clutch on 'Clare. They need some girl time." They all walked into the cafeteria, ordering lunch and sitting down.

Once they left, Clare said, "If I tell them about K.C., then you have to tell them about Johnny, and I know that you don't want to do it, but what if he shows up again? Like remember when we saw him at the dance, we can't risk it..." Clare said, her voice accidentally droning out at the end. "I also heard that he was spotted at a pub, and he could come back anytime to get more credits or something. What would you do if that happened? I'll tell them if you don't"

"One: you sound like Johnny's stalker, how do you know about this sighting at the pub? And two: No way am I letting youruin my thing with Drew!" Alli said, making a slicing motion with her hands.

"Oh really? It's fine, nothing bad can happen. Honestly, we have nothing to lose! Plus, you were more than willing to reveal my secrets! So if you don't say, I will." Clare said, unwilling to compromise.

"Yeah, well your secrets aren't so bad! And because we are friends, I wasn't going to actually say anything! You're Saint Clare for Pete's sake!" All begged but Clare stood in her "power stance", a foot placed horizontally behind a foot that was vertical. She stood, raising an eyebrow at Alli, signaling that she meant business and wasn't going to change where she was on the whole debate and argument.

"Oh, be quiet! Fine, I'll tell them about my misadventures with Johnny, but it's not going to be pretty. But…. We need a good entrance! What song do we step the beat to?", Alli asked, hopeful that Clare would forget about exposing Alli. She needed to get away from the drama, and there was no way she was going to do that if that was all she could think about. She exhaled, feeling extremely stupid that she loved walking to the beat, a failed attempt to becoming popular.

"I say that we do…. Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie." Clare chimed.

"Um, no." All said strictly. She hated that song, but at the moment, she couldn't think of a song that they both knew that screamed feminism power, or anything easy to walk to that they could think of clearly. "What about…"

"No, this song or I tell Drew about your idea with the pictures of Johnny clutching the Teddy Bear.. I can see it now; their horrified expressions when I tell them that you were quite the photographer, snapping pictures of Johnny and then your sexting!" Clare said, enjoying the power of being in control and blackmail, she took a mental note to never let herself have too much power or ever blackmail a person ever again. It was way too distracting, and who knew what Clare was capable of if she had too much power?

Alli nodded and turned to face the cafeteria, thinking of any ways of escape. She knew that this was for the best, and if she didn't tell Drew, who knew if he would be willing or be there to protect her if her worst nightmare came true- Johnny DiMarco coming back to Degrassi Community High School.

Drew needed to know, she concluded. She linked arms wit Clare's denim-covered arm, and walked to the beat. They sat down at the table, taking deep breaths. She exhaled sharply and thanked Clare for walking to the beat with her. She tried to make herself prettier. If she was going to humiliate herself, she could at least do it being beautiful. If Drew was as creeped out by Alli as Alli expected him to be, then maybe he'd reconsider because Alli was beautiful. She looked over to see the boys were paying for their lunches, and in about a minute, they were going to sit back down, and that meant that Alli was screwed over.

Alli couldn't think of a plan, meaning that she was destined to be more than doomed- she was going to be humiliated. Alli couldn't think of an even worse high-school fate. Horrified, the boys came and walked over to the table, but the only thing Alli saw was her high-school reputation going down in flames, and her relationship with Drew. Even thought the boys were walking at a normal and regular pace, Alli's eyes widened at how she realized that because of her anxiousness, she saw them walking in slow-motion. Everything seemed like it was going in slow-motion. This immediately made her think of life guards coming out of the water, and couldn't help it when she pictured Drew shirtless. She caught herself staring, and stared at the floor. Then, everything came back to normal pace, the boys fifteen paces away. Then everything came at an excruciatingly painful rate. It was almost as if someone had pushed the fast-forward button on her life. The boys sat down at the table, and then Clare cleared her throat, urging Alli to go on.

_Here goes nothing_. Alli thought. "So Drew.."

**What did you guys think? I want at least 50 reviews if you want to see chapter 6! This chapter is extra-long, It's my Thanksgiving gift to you! Also, do any of you guys know what episode that Darcy Edwards has her internet stalker? I might do a story on that, so I need to see the episode if im gonna write about it cuz i need to know exactly what im writing about, right? Anyways, i hope you liked this chapter! Thank you all for reviewing, I deeply appreciate it! :)))))))))))))**


	7. Alli Comes Clean

**Okay, I think people totally misunderstood what I asked for. Before I wrote the last chapter, I had 45 reviews. I wanted 5 more to get to 50, not 50 more reviews! That's hard! Geez! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! I want 73 reviews if u guys want another chapter! That kind of sounds like I'm threatening you, so just know that that's not what I mean to do. You know that song that was in love lockdown? Could it be you? By hwood? That song is stuck in my head! Do you guys have any songs stuck in your head right now? Tell me by reviewing! Also, a shoutout to EClarefan4ever. Shes sooooo awesome! Check her out pls!**

March 9th 1:26 p.m.

"-This is going to kill me, but you have to promise not to laugh or anything. Or judge me, because I made some pretty bad mistakes, and I totally regret them all but…" Alli's voice droned out at the end, she was frightened to go on; she was scared of being judged by her boyfriend and his friend and step-brother. She was scared of the future, and wasn't sure if she could go through with it.

Clare held her hand, helping Alli on her "journey" by supporting her. After all, Alli did Clare the favor of going first because Clare seriously needed to mentally and emotionally prepare herself for when she told the boys her secrets.

Alli gulped, and decided just to get it over with. A sly idea popped in her head, but it came with one sacrifice. _I could just tell them all the silly things, right? But I'm already on the topic of boyfriends, so I kinda have to tell Drew. There's no way to avoid that! Even if I tell them the silly things that happened, I still have to tell them about Johnny. You can't have everything you want, right? Just go ahead, and tell them. The worst that can happen is that Drew will dump you, and spread pointless, hurtful rumors about you, then you would be single for months, and you'd have an even worse reputation, and you'd be stuck living as a loner with lots of cats! Oh no! That can't happen! On the bright side… was there a bright side? I'd have Clare, and that's it. She's an awesome friend, but I need someone else too. I can't risk Drew! He means practically the world to me! THINK. You need an escape._

Out of her thoughts, Alli rapidly looked away from the boys and Clare's expecting eyes, and looked for an escape. As if Clare could read minds, she held on to Alli's hand tightly, as if saying that she wasn't going anywhere. All realized that she had no choice, but a little bit of time.

"Clare, a word please." Alli demanded in a soft-voice. Clare, being super-understanding, took Alli's hand, and put her index finger up, signaling for the boys to wait for Alli to prepare herself for basically being forced to tell embarrassing secrets. Alli's face turned red, and her ears felt like they were on fire. Both girls stood up and walked three steps away and huddled together so that they wouldn't be heard.

Alli whined, "Clare, I don't think I can do it! It's SO embarrassing!" Alli was practically in tears now, her eyes screaming a weather forecast of 100% rain. Clare felt bad for her, but it had to be done, specifically for their safety. After Vegas night, Clare was very meticulous about safety. Clare realized that she was so out of character lately. First, by dissing Alli in the first place. Then jumping behind the counter, and not to mention her threats and little shopping spree and ditching school. _I didn't think of the consequences, and didn't people always get burned that way? _Clare thought. She decided to step into her own comfortable and un-rebellious skin again, and help Alli. There was no way out though. She tried to think of an escape route, even if it would be risky to pull that again. Clare looked over her shoulder, and Drew looked like he would be able to stop a bulldozer with those big muscles. _Besides, Alli couldn't get anywhere with those 4-inch heels. Though they were cute, they wouldn't get Alli anywhere, even if we did bolt through the doors_. Clare continued thinking. There was only one thing she could think of, and it was going to be painful either way.

"Alli?" Clare asked, ready to present her idea, but scared of Alli's reaction.

Alli quickly blinked away her tears and cleared her throat. "Yeah?" she asked, whinier than crying now.

"We should just tell Drew, Adam, and Eli the truth, but leave out all the things that are too painful, or have a codeword for the other person to tell them if you get all choked up and stuff." Clare suggested.

Alli nodded slowly, dreading everything. She wanted her turn to go quickly because it was better to get it over with than living in this dread. They talked for a minute more before returning to their spots.

The returned to the table to annoyed boys. They were overall tired of waiting, but things had almost been cleared out. Alli cleared her throat again, and sat down with Clare at the same time into the plastic red chairs of the cafeteria. They scooted their chairs in, accepting the awkward silence.

When Clare rubbed her temples, and Alli straightened her posture, Drew said, "Awkward silence!" In a sing-songy voice, and followed it with the typical clapping sequence that follows. Annoyed by his immaturity, Adam reached across a bored Eli, and smacked his brother behind his head. Drew whimpered a bit, and rubbed the back of his head, squinting his eyes towards Adam. Adam stuck his middle finger up at Drew, and shushed him. Drew silenced, threatened by the look of expectancy Eli was giving him to be quiet. Drew slumped in this seat, wrinkling his baby-blue polo.

Drew muttered, "I can SO take you guys on." He chanted this in his head, trying his hardest not to try and kill Eli and Adam.

Alli took a deep breath, mentally commanding herself to be calm, cool, and collected during this interrogation. Taking another deep breath, Alli began.

"As I was saying before, I had a boyfriend before you." Alli turned, addressing Drew. All the boys' eyes lit up with amusement, and willed Alli to go on. "His name was Johnny. Johnny DiMarco. He was a senior, and I was just a mere freshman. He was kinda a bad-boy; I guess you could still say I love bad-boys. Ha." Alli offered a weak joke and smile, but then composed herself and tried to control her shaking hands. "Anyways, there were a few problems in our relationship, but I was too young and stupid to realize the mistake I was making. First problem: He didn't want to see me in public, because he thought it would be un-cool to be dating a freshman. Also, he lied to me about being a virgin, which he obviously wasn't. I know because…" Alli got somewhat choked up, and uttered the code-word that Clare and her had decided to yelp if things got intense. "Cheesecake nickels..." Alli muttered, and then it was Clare's turn to speak.

Alli turned away to wipe her clouding eyes, and ripped herself apart for being weak. She just needed to face the music, and willed herself not to cry. _CRYING IS A SIGN OF WEAKNESS!_ Alli chanted in her head over and over again.

Clare held Alli's dry hand and spoke, "She went to a place called "The van". That was where..." Clare tried to think of an appropriate word to use instead of sex. "People went to go have sexual intercourse." She finished. She added in a whisper, "Alli and Johnny went there. He took advantage of her, and it wasn't fair, and now she's sensitive." Clare officially finished. She turned to Alli, whose back was to everybody and said to Alli in a soothing voice, "I told them. Everything."

Alli nodded, praying to God that her eyes weren't read and puffy. It pained her deeply to think of all the things she went through. She turned back to the boys, and said in a more confident voice, "We broke up because well, I kinda, okay, lemme explain the whole story. He ignored me all the time, and to get his attention, I did something really really stupid. I sexted him. And then I finally got the attention I thought I deserved. Then I joined photography club, and we need to take some pictures, I mean it's kinda a given if you're in photography club. Anyways, I took pictures of him with a teddy bear." Alli looked up, and saw the boys almost confused faces. "Yes a teddy bear." She clarified. "He was very macho with a capital M." she explained further. "After I took those pictures, he made me promise not to tell anybody, and I did. But then… I broke my promise, and I sent them around the school. To get revenge, he sent my sexting pictures to the school, and I was embarrassed and practically scarred for life." She finished, and couldn't help but sob a little.

Thinking that Drew would be steaming red, she hid her face in shame. Surprisingly, Drew hugged her, and she felt safe finally. She couldn't wait to feel that feeling again because it had been so long since she had felt truly safe. She couldn't think of a time during high-school that wasn't so bad or drama-free. _The times I was with Clare…. _Alli thought, ashamed that she didn't think of it earlier. _I am, from now on, going to appreciate Clare and Drew more. Thank you God for them!" _Still enveloped by Drew's surprising hug, Alli sobbed a little into his shoulder. Trying to be stronger, and luckily succeeding, she stopped crying, and felt more people pile into the hug. She was especially thankful now for her friends.

"Everything's going to be okay." Clare said in a soothing and comforting voice.

"Yeah, I still like you a lot, Alli. And I will never hurt you like that stupid jerk did, If he ever comes near you again, I'll kick his sorry ass." Drew said, and Alli felt like she could sob all over again.

Clare sat in the awkwardness of it all, but still smiled. It was always awkward when you tried comforting someone, but a little less so when it's your best friend. Drew said that he would never hurt her, but he did. Clare found it extremely ironic, but didn't say anything.

"We will always be there for you, Alli. "Clare smiled.

Eli and Adam hugged her silently, with sympathy. However, both of them suddenly had an idea. The phrase by Alli's head said cell phone and I've got the rope. They had found out about Cell phone, and the whole thing with the van that Clare was referring to earlier.

"Now that that's over, let's talk about the other things I did. Starting with Holly J." Alli chimed, her voice no longer quivering. The strength that Drew and Clare had given Alli helped steady herself. She first pulled a mirror from her pocket, and checked her makeup. She just wiped most of it off besides her mascara, and had bits of glitter on her bare eyelids. She thanked god for her 12-hour lipstain, and sniffled.

"That was funny, now that I think about it again. Alli and Holly J were pretty good at getting back at each other. " Clare mumbled.

"What even happened?" Adam asked.

"Let's just say that Holly J was Degrassi's dragon lady back then too." Alli said, giggling. Her hands had finally stopped shaking, and she was even more grateful that she had calmed down in and unrealistic four minutes.

"We have around fifteen minutes left of lunch, so let's hurry up! Tell the story!" Adam said impatiently as he munched on a chicken nugget furiously.

"Okay okay! So Holly J was bullying me, so I started a FaceRange group called I Hate Holly J." Alli said.

"Very creative!" Eli said with sarcasm.

"As you know now, I wasn't that clever last year, so I'm sorry! Besides, the not being creative part is coming from a guy who doesn't dress in any colors." Alli shot back, arms crossed.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," Alli shot a look at Eli and squinted her eyes towards Eli. "Many people hated her, and many people joined the club I made. But no, seriously, a LOT of people hated her." Alli explained. "Of course, Saint Clare here tried to stop me, but I sadly didn't listen." Alli said sarcastically and emphasis on the word sadly.

"Part of a Johnny thing, he denied that he was my boyfriend when I tried proving it to her. She was so mean, and that's why I started it. So back to what I was saying before, a lot of people said they wanted her dead, and stuff like: I'll bring the rope to hang her…" As Alli said something else, the boys shared excited looks, figuring out the last phrase of the whole yearbook mystery on Alli. They focused their attention back to Alli.

"- found out, and then I was suspended until I apologized. The Sinclair's were being dramatic, and they contacted the police. Me and her ex-bff Anya McPherson went to go apologize because Holly J was a bitch to her too, and she was devastated. She came back to school, and to this day, she won't let it go." Alli finished. The boys stood there with their jaws to the floor.

"Woah." Adam said.

"Yeah I know" Eli added.

"Who knew that Alli could be so rebellious? She was a little devil." Drew said jokingly.

As the discussed other topics, ending with the same reactions, jaws to the floor, congratulating her on her triumphs and downfalls, they laughed, and pretty soon, it was the end of lunch. "Well talk about more stuff tomorrow." Alli said. They departed, and the boys were all left, begging and hopeful for tomorrow to come quickly. "We shall also discuss Saint Clare's downfalls too!" Alli declared. Clare immediately stiffened, paled, and hyperventilated, unprepared for living under the dread for tomorrow at 1:00.

**What did you guys think? Tell me by reviewing. Definitely not my best chapter. In fact, I hate it, so no hater comments on this chapter. I don't like this at all. I'm sick and busy so sorry that I haven't written in a LONG time. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Anyways, I'm going to continue this later, but I have lots of stuff to do, so don't worry, I'll talk about Alli's clothes and more juicy stuff later. And we will touch on Clare's confessions too. Hey! That sounds catchy! Clare's confessions. Now you know what the chapter is going to be called. GET EXCITED! Also, I want at least 73 reviews for me to be motivated for me to write another chapter. NOT 73 more reviews! Also, does anyone know where I can watch Eyes Without A Face without downloading, paying, taking a survey, or getting a virus on my computer?**


	8. Adam's Advice

Chapter 8- alternate ending of The Giver by Lois Lowry

**Author's note: There are a couple references to sports and people in sports along with some performers. I have nothing against them, and I would like to point out now that I do not own them or want to disrespect them in any way. I am merely using them as an example that strikes an idea in my story. Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or those celebrities about to be mentioned. I mention Brian Urlacher since I'm a Bears fan. Review and tell me what ur fav football team if u have one. **

March 10th 1:02 p.m.

"I will personally chop his balls off… and his tiny penis!" Drew grumbled. Addressing Alli and reassuring her that he would never hurt her, and would break whoever hurt her. Alli blushed although her dark skin covered a lot of the incoming blood vessels rising to her plump cheeks.

Alli smiled slightly and looked down, pushing her onyx hair behind her ear. She stuffed her hands underneath her thighs and sat on them. You could easily tell she was enjoying Drew's little "macho man" show. He was flexing his muscles in a typical jock way, and letting Alli touch his arm. Adam, Eli, and Clare rolled their eyes and tried to ignore the squeals Alli was emitting through smiling, perfect teeth.

"So where were we yesterday?" Drew asked, hungry for more information on Alli.

Just then, he had a flashback of the previous night.

March 9th 10:59 p.m.

He stayed awake last night, tossing and turning in bed. He was thinking over what had happened, and smiled with excitement about the things Alli could do. If she had that much power, then they were soul-mates. He wondered what would happen nowadays. There were only a couple things swimming through his mind. Some more perverted than others, and some just curious thinking. It hit him then. _What if I am a danger to Alli? I mean, I hurt her before. _

Drew sat upright in bed, staring blankly ahead at the Brian Urlacher poster in front of him on the wall facing his bed. He looked up at his idol, and wondered if Brian ever had a girlfriend. _Were football players all girl-chasing heart-breakers? _Drew thought. You see, his dream of someday becoming a professional football player is very typical of a boy his age, mostly doing mediocre in academics. Let's say that he and Alli managed to stay together all through those memorable years of high-school, and college. Let's say that he accomplished his dream_. Would I be a player then? Would I hurt Alli like a stereotypical football player would? A football player who divorced his wife, threw lots of parties, got drunk with his buddies, and totally forget about her and not be able to resurrect himself? _

Drew needed to turn his life around. He needed to be good enough for Alli. He needed advice.

Drew needed advice, so he decided to tip-toe to Adam's room across the hallway. Luckily, the shaggy clean carpet muffled the low moans of the steps he took. He was extra quiet as he passed his parents double-door bedroom and went to Adam's brown door. He let himself in to find Adam's noiseless sleeping, one arm hanging off the full-size bed. Adam's light-brown hair was in a mop-like mess, and his mouth was slightly ajar. Drew scratched his nose, and then whispered, "Psssstt."

She shook Adam lightly, but knowing that Adam was a deep sleeper, he realized he needed much more to wake him up. Drew, impatient, just walked to the bathroom, ignoring a somewhat-loud groan that came from the old floor. There, he formed a more creative idea than just pouring cold water over Adam.

He took Adam's toothbrush and whirled it in the toilet for around two seconds. He then put paste all over it, and ran back in light steps to Adams room immaturely. He put it lightly on Adam's mahogany night-stand, and ran to get his Ipod. He adjusted to a song and pressed pause after putting the volume up loud, and got his phone to video tape it. When he got back to Adam's room, Drew started recording a new video on his phone, and put the earphones in Adam's unsuspecting ears gently. He pressed play.

" AND I WAS LIKE BABY, BAYB, BABY OOOHHHHH! LIKE BABY BABY BABY NOOO!"

Drew scrubbed the toothbrush all over Adam's face for exactly five seconds before Adam was jolted awake.

Adam bolted up from his comfortable sleep. He found a sticky, minty substance on his face. He smelled sewage, and spotted his toothbrush in Drew's caramel- colored hand. The night made everything darker. He quickly glanced at his night side-table alarm clock to see it was only 11:12. He glared at the clock, and then at Drew.

Adam ripped the white earplugs out of his ringing ears, and grabbed the Ipod out of Drew's hand. He quickly turned it off and threw it back at a snickering Drew. Drew put his phone away, and Adam grabbed Drew's shirt quickly, before he could object, and wiped his face all over it. In the moonlight, he could see the hint of green that meant it was toothpaste. As for the foul-smelling sewage, he guessed that Drew dumped his toothbrush in the toilet_. Note to self: Get Drew back, and get a new toothbrush_. Adam thought, already strategizing new ways of revenge.

Adam hissed with more venom than a king cobra, "What are you doing! And why on earth did you decide to blast Justin Beiber in my ears?" Adam's face was scrunched up, as if he had eaten a bunch of sour grapes and lemons.

"'cause I thought you had Beiber Fever. Look at your hair!"

"This isn't Beiber hair! You twit! I just have swishy bangs." Adam said, patting his hair down. "Now what are you really here for?"

"I need your help and advice…girl advice. I know you're mad at me now, but I wanted to ask about Alli. She is really important to me, and I just wanna be as equally important to her. I need help turning my life around. I don't wanna be a dumb jock anymore. I wanna be good enough for Alli. How do I do that?"

Adam's face softened, but I cannot say the same for his eyes. His blue eyes were still squinted, but he realized that he needed to help his brother, no matter the circumstances. He did realize something else though. "Why on earth couldn't you have asked me in the morning? I was already sleeping! You douche!" he shoved Drew somewhat-playfully, mostly annoyed.

"I couldn't fall asleep. I needed to do this now. And if I go tomorrow a changed man, than Alli would be all over me, and we'd both be really happy. Me specifically because I would know that I deserve her. And don't talk so loud, mom and dad's room is right there, so from now on whisper." Drew's face looked like a lost puppy's, really needing help.

Adam sighed, and decided to answer his question. "Well, let's pool together what we know about girls. Alli likes your personality,. You could just be a little bit nicer to her. Like with the whole thing about… what's his name? James? No, Johnny. Yeah, Johnny's his name. Ok. Johnny. You could have been more supportive. All you did was give her a hug and promise not to hurt her. You need to prove your undying and intense love for her, Romeo." Adam had both his hands clasped together by his heart as he said Romeo. He sat p straighter, and Drew playfully pushed him back down.

"How do I prove it is the question." Drew said confused. He pushed thoughts about making out and having sex out of his mind, and focused on what Adam had said.

"I'll just be a little overprotective, and proud to be with her. Girls like that, right?" Drew mentioned.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Go with that. Alli would think you're her hero. Okay, problem solved, you can go back to bed now. Just be extra-nice to her, prove to her that you're special and her hero, and most importantly, don't do anything stupid." With that, Adam rolled over and went back to bed.

Drew, satisfied, went back to his own room, glad that his parents were still asleep.

_End of flashback_

March 10th 1:03 p.m.

"No, but I swear to you Alli, I'll be your knight in shining armor, I like you that much. I know I've hurt you before, but I promise I will never do anything that stupid again. I've, without a doubt, learned my lesson, and I promise and swear to God, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." Drew said dreamily. Clare sighed happily for her friend, while Eli was jealous that Clare's attention was on Drew. Eli rolled his emerald eyes, and so did Adam with his baby-blues. Alli looked dreamily at Drew, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Clare went to go get her lunch quickly, and came back with a turkey sandwich, complete with cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, black olives, and pickles. Adam brought his lunch in a brown baggie, taking out a bottle of water and took out a similar looking sandwich, and dinosaur fruit snacks. Drew and Eli snickered, until Drew stopped because he had the same lunch.

Alli continued, "Another problem was when I had clothes and shoes here, along with makeup. My parents would not let me go to school with my oh-so-fashionable clothes, so I snuck it past them. I got caught one time, and then I was forced to embrace my Muslim culture. It was fun while I didn't get caught though. My mom would always say to me every morning," Alli stopped to prepare herself for the Indian-accent that her mother had. He gulped cleared her throat, and went on. "I'm very proud of you Alliah. You are proud to carry out your culture and beliefs at school. It is very honorable to your people, and to you family."

The whole group laughed at her impression, and she curtsied.

"As for the Holly J thing, I still hate her." Clare and Alli said simultaneously.

" I didn't know that Saint Clare could hate!" Alli exclaimed.

"She was so mean to both Edwards girls. I hope we can still take her down, just in a school appropriate way." Clare rubbed her temples, and took a few bites into her sandwich. Eli stole her potato chips, but she didn't mind. Eli went to go get his lunch, and came back with a taco and some Gatorade. He gave Clare back her chips, and Clare just rolled her eyes.

"I'm all for a prank. A harmless prank." Clare chimed and specified. She swallowed her sandwich, and began eating the remains of her chips. She realized this prank wasn't exactly helping to building back her reputation, but she was happy to get revenge for Darcy. She remembered how she threw Darcy's lunch down, and if anything, she wasn't going to take it. She was especially mad for the whole kissing Declan thing. It was a good thing she didn't kill her, but it was still aggravating how she thought she was so much better than everyone else.

"Yeah, I don't like Holly either. She's mean." Drew piped up. "She called me a dumb jock whose greatest academic accomplishment was two plus two." When Alli heard this, she grabbed on to Drew's arm, reassuring him that he was nothing of the sort.

"And when she found out I was transgender, she told me to keep my parts to myself. I bumped into her, and she said to keep my hands to myself. That's nothing to get upset about though." Adam said sadly. Drew perked up when he heard this, and got a revenge-filled smile on his face. Sad for his brother, Drew silently vowed revenge.

Luckily, for Clare, it was almost the end of lunch, and she already had English, so Eli and Adam and everyone else couldn't pester her with questions about her misadventures of her Freshman Year. Everybody threw out their lunches, and sat back down at the table. They started talking about revenge, but as Eli was about to mention something about Clare needing to confess, and getting aggravated that he forgot to ask Clare about her adventures in freshman year, the bell rang, signaling Clare's temporary freedom.

**To be honest, I don't really like this chapter. Its kinda pointless, we just finish up on Alli's troubles, and that's pretty much it. There's some brotherly fluff, and I beg for mercy. No hater comments, I am perfectly aware of all the crap in here. I am just way too lazy to start another chapter. No I'm not fishing for compliments, I hate when people do that a lot. I just don't like this chapter. It's not satisfying or exciting. I am thinking about writing another story after I'm done with this one. It would kinda be a sequel where they get revenge on Holly j. It might even be a part of this story. I just hate Holly J so much, I wanna get revenge on her for being so mean to everybody. Would you guys read it? Would you like it? Tell me by reviewing!**


	9. Clare's Confessions

Amino Acids

**This is the chapter that everybody has been waiting for, and I'm really, REALLY scared of messing it up, so if you didn't like it, just suggest an alternate ending, and if more than a couple people review and say that want the same ending, I'll try my best to write a couple of alternate endings. Thing is, you have to tell me by reviewing! I want at least 100 reviews. Sorry if I haven't been updating as much as I should. I've been really busy, and let's leave it at that. Btw, I'm only doing alternate endings of this chapter ONLY.**

March 11th 1:04 p.m.

Today was the day where Clare prepared herself for the worst. The day where she wanted nothing more but to hide under a rock, and stay there forever. She didn't want anything else at the moment. She was practically paralyzed with fear, frozen with unwanted anticipation, and plagued with fear. There was no way out.

Clare knew she was going to be burning up with embarrassment, so she didn't wear a sweater, and had shorts and a t-shirt on. _Better safe than sorry,_ Clare thought. She proceeded to walk into the cafeteria alone, pushing the double doors, and heading over to the table. There sat the fabulous and glamorous Alli, the laid-back and rational Adam, funny-man Drew, and the hopefully non-judgmental Eli. _No going back now…_

Clare sat down at the table, and before she was fully seated, Eli started talking.

"So, Clare, your turn to spill. Spit it out Edwards."

"Okay, w-what do you wanna k-know? " Clare was temporarily plagued with a stutter, and she saw Alli bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

Eli's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas. "Well, uh, I guess I want to know everything!" Eli rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. Not smirked, but smiled. _More like grinned._ Clare thought, studying Eli's face. She knew this was coming, so she just had to face it.

"Let me help!" Alli interjected, sensing Clare's waves of nervousness. "One bad thing WE did was steal," Alli's voice lowered as she leaned in, signaling that this was a secret. She whispered and brushed her bangs from her face. "Principal. Simpson's. Vibrator." Eli's jaw dropped down, and his eyebrows shot up at Clare. He gasped heavily, and his eyes widened dramatically. His eyes twinkled with amusement, and he scoffed. His hands clasped together, and he chuckled to himself. _Saint Clare stole. She also stole a sex toy. From the principal. How bad ass. _

Clare was blushing like mad, her cheeks turning the same red as a tomato. She was fumbling with her hands, her palms turning sweaty. Alli merely giggled, not at all ashamed at the memory. She was pretty much laughing at this point, like she didn't have a single care in the world. She didn't mind that she just told everybody that she stole a sex toy. She didn't realize how desperate it kind of made her look.

"It was quite funny actually," Alli said with a smile. "We got caught at Connor's house while we were there for a project. We typically went to Clare's house, but I shook things up by saying that we go to Connor's house. Since Connor is Principal Simpson's godson, and lives with him, we went to the principal's house. You could say that curiosity killed the cat. JK, but we practically died of embarrassment. We got caught by Simpson's wife after we took it from his room it was SO funny!"

Everybody but Clare tilted their heads back and laughed for a long time. After a minute, Clare giggled too, but she was dying under Eli's eyebrow-raises and smirks.

Clare wiped her palms on her khaki-pants. She breathed in and out, trying to imagine some place soothing. For example, a pretty garden with a nice book to read, and a nice tall glass of lemonade to cool down her embarrassment. She took out the water bottle from her brown baggie lunch, and chugged half of it down. She could hardly stand the comical playfulness that Eli's eyes held.

"Other than that, all the stuff I did, Clare tried to talk me out of it, but I'm a natural rebel." Alli bragged, flipping her glossy raven- hair behind her shoulder. Drew smiled at her, and Alli's eyes twinkled. Adam had a case of the giggles, and wouldn't stop laughing for around another thirty seconds after the laughter had died from Alli's little remark.

"Like for example, the Holly J thing, she went all Kum-by-yah and Ghandi on me. Clare is quite the saint." Alli turned her head to look at Clare, who had her head stuffed in her blue popped collar.

"Look at Saint Clare. Thinking she's cool enough to have a pooped-collar." Adam joked.

Everybody laughed at the blushing Clare, who jammed her collar back down, and blushed even harder. Her cheeks were as red as fire, with the orange encircling it, threatening to burn along with the red.

"Clare, you are rad-i-ating heat. LOL" Drew said. Everybody's laughter died down immediately at Drew's choice of words.

"Really? LOL? Where's your manliness?" Adam asked.

"Shu-up." Drew said quickly so that his words blurred together. His cheeks were burning now, and it was Eli's turn to ask the questions.

"So, not meaning to sound like a stalker, but I looked through the yearbook last year, and she had a completely different look. Like, really different look. Wanna tell us what you looked like?" Eli emphasized on different, chuckling at Clare's embarrassment.

"Hey! I think I have a picture of us from last year" Alli said, her hand whipping towards her back pocket to get her leather wallet. She pulled out a black and silver-studded wallet, and out she pulled a photo of her and Clare in front of a school bus by the front steps of the school.

The stairs were shown barely in the bottom-left corner, and you could see the short Alli and Clare, standing happily side-by-side. Alli was fashionable in gold flats with dark skinny jeans, and a dark green tunic that was tight up to the end of her ribcage, and then flowed gracefully. It showed off her skinny arms and gold chandelier earrings. She had a brown belt where the tightness of the tunic stopped, and she stood with one arm around Clare's shoulder, and the other on her hip.

Clare was dressed in her private school uniform. Red plaid skirt, complete with argyle black sweater-vest. A white and collared shirt was underneath. She had on simple brown wedges and a woven leather bracelet on her wrist. She had her cinnamon hair in a straight ponytail, and her gold-rimmed glasses made her ocean-blue eyes look even bigger. She had her limp arm by her side. The other one was around Alli's bony, but beautiful, shoulder. They were somewhat huddled together, probably trying to keep warm in the Canadian winds.

"She had a really different look, didn't she?" Alli asked, suddenly huddled by Eli, Adam, and Drew as they tried to get a look of both girls. Drew was happy with what he saw, but Eli and Adam were fascinated with Clare and how she wore a uniform.

"WTF?" Adam asked.

"Dude, you're like, totally bitching on me cuz I said LOL, but you just used WTF? Uncool." Drew murmured.

"Well it's better than if he's actually swearing!" Clare defended.

"Whatever!" Drew said in a volley-girl accent, flicking his hand in the air so his palm faced Clare in a _Talk-to – the –hand _kind of way.

Adam rolled his eyes at his egocentric brother and turned to face Clare. "Was a Saint then, still a saint now."

"Don't look at it!" Clare whined.

"I thought you didn't care about what people thought of you." Eli said, recalling when he made Clare scream in front of a crowd of people on a park.

"Yeah wasn't that the whole purpose of wearing the uniform, Clare?" Alli asked, supporting Eli.

"UGH! You were the second boy who has ever told me that, and they both ended up making me embarrassed and remorseful."

"Saints sing hymns, and Clare is no exception. Who could forget the time where Clare sang a hymn in front of the whole lunch period?" Alli laughed, smacking a palm on the table.

"Clare sang a hymn!" Drew asked, astonished. His eyes were twinkling, and he yelled 'Amen' in a country accent.

All the boys unintentionally and simultaneously put their hands in prayer formation, and each prayed for a different thing.

Adam said, "Dios, quiero mas informacion en Clare." (I want more information on Clare)

"Dear Lordy, I want an X-box for Christmas. I've been a good boy, I promise. Minus that one time…" Drew whispered. Alli smacked him, but he just laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. They gazed in each other's eyes, making Clare thankful that for the time being, the attention wasn't on her.

"Dear Forces of the Universe that don't exist and that I have no faith in but I really need something to believe in right now, can you make Clare agree to grab some coffee with me after school? Because that would be really awesome." Eli said finally.

At this, Clare blushed until she needed to chug the rest of her water bottle to keep her cool. Alli laughed at what the boys prayed for and at Clare's never-ending blush cycle. Eli opened one eye, and when Clare agreed to go to the Dot with him, he opened both eyes, winked, and smirked at Clare.

"What else? From the looks of it, she's not as innocent as we all thought she was?" Eli asked, his eyebrows rising up and down at Alli, who just giggled and spoke.

Alli said, "Well that was the souvenir that we took from Simpson's, but other than that, Clare did get a staff member fired, and put him through therapy. He called her a bitch, and at an assembly, Clare showed the clip of him doing that, and she started a school riot to get the principal fired. When he came back for a little bit however, he was like a robot. It all started when Connor wanted a lamp in order to see his work better, but the principal denied him treatment. Clare said that that was unfair, but the principal said that he couldn't favor a student by giving him a special treatment. Clare wanted to fix this so badly that she got everybody lamps. The principal was shocked when he saw that!"

Clare giggled silently so people would be more interested with the story than her reaction.

"That's so cool, Clare!" Drew yelled, addressing Clare_. So much for fading out._ Clare thought.

"What was his name?" Adam conveniently asked.

"Principal Sheppard. The Shep for short. He was a nice principal. The Shep was kinda like his nickname. He was cool about it though, he let us call him The Shep." Alli responded.

"Ha! I! Told! You! So! Can I get a what what?" Adam yelled in Eli's face. Eli had a mixture of shock, surprise, amusement, and annoyance on his face. He scooted closer to Clare because of Adam's crazy little outburst, but Adam settled back in his seat a few seconds later.

Drew, supportive of his brother, shook his butt from side to side in his seat and yelled, "What what my brutha!"

"Hey Adam?" Eli sweetly asked. Eli never really did anything sweetly in that tone of voice, so everybody leaned in slightly to see what Eli's next move was.

Adam obliviously answered, "Yes dearest?"

"Shut up."

Adam had a mock-hurt look on his face, and shrugged it off by lifting up his index, middle, and ring finger up at Eli.

"Read between the lines bro."

When Eli rolled his eyes yet again, Adam, satisfied, sat back in his seat from jumping out of it slightly to snap at Eli. To add some sass, he shook his head from side to side, and pouted his lips dramatically. "Don't make me snap my fingers in a 'Z' for-ma-tion!" With the hand movements included, Clare was thankful for the distraction.

"Whatever. Talk to the hand." Eli put his hand up to counter Adam's gangster attitude. He won the battle because his volley-girl accent was spot-on and crisp.

Clare, tired from holding everything, openly laughed, bringing everybody to realize that they had gotten away from the subject.

"What else? What else? Oh yeah, we can't forget a HUGE part about Clare's first year at the drama filled Degrassi. Who can forget when she dated K.C. Guthrie!" Alli chimed, bringing up the subject Clare dearly hoped to avoid. She looked away from Eli, trying to ignore his judgmental glares.

"Yeah! I was about to bring that up. So, Clare, what were you planning on telling me? If you were going to tell me anything at all. I still can't wrap my mind around it. You and K.C. Guthrie. An over-confident, spoiled, dumb football play-"

"Hey!" Drew yelped.

"Not you Drew."

"I can explain!' Clare chimed, her tone sounded desperate and high-pitched.

"I'm sure you can." Eli said, squinting his eyes slightly.

"He saw passed the uniform, glasses, and we were actually a good match. He's more than just a football player. Believe it or not, but he's a braniac, football player, basketball player, and skater dude. We met on the front steps of the school. That's much more romantic than running over my glasses." Clare shot a glance at Eli.

Eli put his hands up in a _I-surrender_ kind of way and looked to his right. Clare got back to the subject. She was an idea pop into her head when Eli said, I'm sure you can. She would make Eli jealous. She was excited to see Eli's reaction instead of everybody relying on her reaction for entertainment.

"And on those late night dates where he taught me how to play basketball. There were romantic, vanilla candles everywhere, and we made hot chocolate. He would grab my waist, and guide my hands in the right direction. He has really big muscles and everything, and we would kiss in the moonlight..." Clare glanced over at Eli, whose jaw dropped.

"He was my first real boyfriend. I helped him with some issues we had, and we fought and made up a lot. One time though, Connor Delauriers wanted to help us make up, so he trapped us in a janitor's closet, and made-out the rest of the night. It was so cool. He had the cutest eyes…"

Simultaneously, Alli and Clare sighed and added, "He had adorable puppy-dog eyes."

They giggled at their comparison, and Eli looked immensely jealous, his jaw still dropped.

"You can pick your jaw up off the floor any time now, Eli!" Alli smiled. Clare reached over and shut Eli's jaw. Se tickled underneath his chin, and kissed his check.

"You don't have to be jealous Eli. You're cute too."

"I'm not jealous…" Eli mumbled.

Eli looked pleased, and they kissed only for a second before Adam had to interject.

"Suspended for PDA!' Office now!"

Eli and Clare quickly parted, and smacked Adam's arm.

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself." Adam defended himself.

Clare hit his arm again. "Sorry, but I couldn't help myself either!"

"And you couldn't help yourself when you went on that shopping spree. Btw, I'm SO borrowing one of your dresses to the dance." Alli chimed, mentioning to everyone how Clare had jumped the fence to go shopping.

"Little Miss Saint Clare can ditch school without supervision!" Eli said cockily, tilting his head to the side, smirking at Clare. She smacked his arm and agreed to Alli.

"This time though, no matter how Fitz threatens you, we know what to do now. Don't we Clare?" Eli asked a smug look on his face.

"Ha Ha very funny." Clare replied sarcastically.

"I know what Clare will do, she'll hold up a cross and say, 'the power of Christ compels you!'" Drew said.

Clare sighed, feeling so not-like herself. _The next thing you know, _Clare thought_, you will join the power-squad._

"Lay off man." Eli's glare silenced Drew.

"What happened thought? Why did you guys split?"

"Cold hard tfullsruth? He indirectly and unknowingly cheated on me. You see, a new, peppy girl from another school came from another school. A certain bubbly pregnant cheerleader. Yes, Jenna Middleton. Jenna and I were very good friends. We hung out a lot, and had a lot of fun together. Alli had some doubts about her, but I didn't listen. One night, I had both of them over for a sleepover, and Jenna told us more about herself. Her dad's a truck driver, and her mom wasn't really ever in her life. It's sad really, but back to the point, she told us that she was the boyfriend stealer at her old school. Alli and I trusted her, but she totally misused it. She told me that she wouldn't even look at K.C., but we all know where that went." Clare said, making no eye contact with Eli, afraid he would come off as judge-y.

"If he lays a hand on you Clare, I will get through to him. And by 'get through' I mean using my fists-"

Clare shot him a disapproving look, and Eli quickly saved himself.

"Fists- fulls of strongly worded letters and no violence to persuade him. Duh."

Clare nodded, approving Eli's judgment.

"It better stay that way." Clare said, looking deep into Eli's eyes. Eli shrugged it off and looked at his apple core, tossing it up and down in the air.

"And the next two things will go hand in hand because it's about Clare vampire fan fiction. This is where Declan and Wesley come in." Alli chimed.

"Oh great." Clare moaned, putting her head on the desk.

"So Clare was obsessed, like more than obsessed. She read the Fortnight books nonstop and even dreamt about it, but a certain Coyne reminded her of the main character. And when we were at a hot party, she and Wesley Bettenkamp were playing seven minutes in heaven when- Clare, I'm sorry honey, but let's just get this over with. Rip off the band aid right? - Anyways, she bit his neck and gave him a hickey."

"Probs the closest he will ever get to a girl. Trust me, I tried to tutor him in cool, and he epically failed." Drew mentioned.

_That's mean._ Clare thought.

"So that's why Declan wants you so bad for the play, am I right?" Eli asked.

"Sadly, what Alli said is true, and what you guessed is right."

"Whatever, I'm still hot." Eli said. Everybody stared at him for being cocky, and he just swept his bangs to the side of his face.

"Well, that's it. Don't be too surprised if I do the play. I mean, it would be really fun to write the script and make props like last year. I guess I'm useful after all. Anyways, that's it. No more drama for me really. Don't worry, Eli. I'm over K.C. by the way. He kinda made me super mad when I found out that he cheated off of my math test because Jenna told him to. I'm over it though, so don't pull a Drew and chop anyone's balls off." Clare said, lucky that this little confession time was over. Clare was immensely happy that all of it was over, and nobody got hurt. Sure, Clare got embarrassed, but it wasn't too bad. It was bearable. Clare thought.

"Clare's life is very extreme and interesting-" Adam began to say.

!

_Oh thank god!_ Clare thought.

_Saved by the bell. Wait, I don't need any saving anymore! YES!_

**What did you guys think? Tell me by reviewing! Ok, so I need some help with a couple things, so I would rely appreciate it if you could answer my questions.**

**1: Does anybody have good study techniques? Because that would help a lot with my B+ grades that I ALWAYS get.**

**2: Does anybody have any good ways to fall asleep fast? I can never fall asleep fast, so im always losing sleep by not going to bed until like 3 in the morning, then having to wake up at 7. SO annoying.**

**3: Does anybody have any good DEGRASSI-RELATED gift ideas? I'm doing Secret Santa with my friends, and I need an easy quick idea. **

**Thank you my darlings!**


	10. The Sweetness of Final Revenge

Protein Atoms

**Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for all your support with everything! I really appreciate it! Thanks for all the advice that came from the last chapter as well! Again, I really appreciate it. In case you guys were wondering, I sewed my friend a Degrassi sweater; the new ones that come with the uniforms. It was pretty good- I must admit. That was my secret Santa gift. Anyways, this is the last chapter, and then I will post alternate endings for chapter nine. I think people were pretty satisfied with it though. I'm not going to write another chapter because 1 person said so. Maybe 3 or 4 people have to suggest it for me to write it. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

March 15th 12:43 p.m.

"Ready?" Alli asked, crouching in the abandoned girl's bathroom with Clare behind her.

Adam, Eli, and Drew were behind Clare, nodding their heads. Drew had his camera with him, ready to record everything and anything. Clare and Eli both had the papers in their hands. Adam had his cell phone. He had Verizon, so he had excellent service in the girls' bathroom compared to Alli, who had trouble with her AT&T service.

Clare had a pencil in her hair, and she glanced at her silver watch occasionally.

"Clare, we are doing it at 1:06. A perfectly random time to pull this kind of thing. Calm down, we have loads of time to plan and execute." Eli soothed Clare's first-timer nerves.

If anything, Clare wanted to pull this prank to get a better reputation of the Edwards girls, considering Vegas Night, and after Darcy causing lots of drama after getting raped.

Clare felt incredibly guilty however; she trembled just at the mere thought of another detention. She was overcome by the fear of not only having Holly J crush her, but she was plagued by the fear that she could just ruin somebody's life. It wasn't just temporary, but Holly J would have a haunting memory the rest of her life after this. The embarrassment would be unbearable, and she was unsure if this was the right way to go.

_Can't we just talk about it?_ Clare thought, unsure of herself still.

It was all staged somewhat perfectly. They had all gotten out of class due to Clare "Going to the bathroom", Alli forging a note that she had a little appointment and would be back to school in an hour. In that hour, she got all the materials, and had lunch at The Dot. Eli lied and said he had detention to go to with Mr. Simpson about the dress code. He told the lie during first period to an unsuspecting Mrs. Dawes. Adam got out because he lied and said he had some family issues, and was going to "talk to a counselor", and Drew got out when he said that there was emergency wrestling meet, and that the club had to meet at 12:30 to discuss strategies against rival school, Bardell.

Everybody believed them, and it was just a matter of time before the bell rang to signal Holly J's downfall. They could all hardly wait.

Revenge is sweet, apologies bitter, and hope is disappointment in disguise.

"G-guys, are we sure we should do this? I mean, what if she has changed?"

"Please, Clare, she's the same dragon lady that everybody wants dead. We know all of this from last year. She hasn't changed. I don't think she ever will. She can attempt to get better, but I think that Holly J is so evil that she won't even attempt. Do I have to remind you about the whole crushing poor Sav's heart? It was devastating seeing him cry and mope around everywhere. He wouldn't even get out of bed! It was heartbreaking really. He wouldn't stop playing his guitar. It was torture for the rest of us too. He said Holly J cheated on him, and the fact that you're questioning this is kind of a slap in the face. If you're too chicken-"

"I. Am. Not. Chicken." Clare said through gritted pearly-white teeth.

"Then prove it!" Alli whisper-yelled. "Do it for me, for Sav, for Darcy, for Declan for Pet's sake!"

"Who's Pete? Someone I should be concerned about?" Drew said while cracking his knuckles and looked at Alli square in the eye.

"No! Jeez, Drew!" Adam said, smacking his brother. "Are you that stupid?"

"That was hurtful." Drew said, challenging Adam by looking him in the eye.

"Guys, grow up." Eli said, shuffling the papers in his hands awkwardly.

"I don't have anything against Holly J," Eli said, shrugging. "But if she hurt my girl, then she's going down." He put a comforting arm around Clare, both of them grinning ear-to-ear.

"See, Clare? Even Eli is willing to put Holly J in her place." Alli said, sitting the door.

"Whatever." Clare answered happily. She sighed and was perfectly happy sitting on a cold, dirty bathroom floor, back pressed against an uncomfortable white-bricked wall. Her spine felt out of alignment, her hands shaky, and hair a little tousled, but she was happy with Eli's protective arm against her.

"Clare, what time is it?" Adam asked, trying to look over Eli's arm to glance at Clare's watch.

She lifted her wrist towards her face until it was 4 inches away. "It's 12:49."

"Really? Time flies by when you debate with Clare!" Drew exclaimed, receiving a glare from Clare.

"Does everybody remember what to do?" Alli said quickly. She used her hand to brush the bangs out of her face. Alli brought her head out of the bathroom door. She whispered, "The coast is clear, go Clare, go!" She pointed repeatedly out the door.

Clare ran out, scurrying to the sophomore and freshman hallways all over the school. She ran fast and unseen to all the hallways, and made it back within 10 minutes. Eli soon followed, making it back at the same time as Clare; they walked back to the bathroom together to meet Alli, Drew, and Adam, bored on the floor. All Adam and Drew had to do was wait for the right time, and Alli just had to wait and hope for the best.

"Guys, countdown, the bell's gonna ring in 15 seconds." Clare whispered. As she said these words, everybody snapped to life, straightening slouched positions, regaining breath, and standing instead of sitting. They brushed lint of clothes, and got ready. Alli, holding her bullhorn, was more than ready to declare war on Holly J.

"Count down with me." Clare said.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" And on cue, and to Holly J's despair, the bell rang.

"Go, go, go!" Alli commanded like a sergeant with solders on a mission.

They all exited the bathroom very slyly, and walked towards the cafeteria. They marveled at all the havoc around. When they walked into the cafeteria, they saw Holly j looking at one of the flyers on the bulletin board that Clare had put on there.

"What!" Holly J exclaimed, clearly mortified. Her facial expression was indescribable, but it was still a look of pure horror.

The crew walked passed them, and sat at an untouched table, trying their best to be unnoticed. It wasn't that hard since everybody was paying attention to the papers on the ground. People were snickering and snickering, whispering and pointing to Holly J. She turned to face everybody, and acted as if this didn't affect her. This had happened to her before, and she was determined not to run out like before. She knew people hated her, but when everybody told you to your face at the same time, over and over again, it was almost unbearable.

Drew was recording her reaction, her face priceless.

Adam pulled out his phone, and dialed her number. He typically talked in his guy voice, but he decided to talk like a girl. This way, his voice wouldn't be recognized, and nobody would ever know that it was him. He clicked star then 6 and 7 on his phone and dialed Holly J's mom's number.

Yes, Adam, Eli, Drew, Clare, and Alli were pulling a Mean-Girls prank.

They would put her fake clinic pregnancy and STD tests all over, so she would be single forever, and everybody would think of her as a whore. Sadly, for Holly J, she was about to get a taste of her own medicine.

Adam's phone rang a couple times before she answered. "Hello, this is the Sinclair residence."

Adam was giggling, but he bit his tongue and continued. "Hello, this is Amy from the health clinic; may I talk to Susan Sinclair?"

"This is she" Mrs. Sinclair said hesitantly.

"We have your daughter's test results back, and we would like to schedule another appointment. I'm sorry to say, but your daughter is diagnosed with Chlamydia and Herpes. Apparently, the first man that she slept with gave her Chlamydia, and the fourth man that she slept with gave her. We have a list of prescription medication that we can give her, but we need a parent or guardian's permission to do so."

"Phil! Phil! No, this can't be happening! Not Holly J, no, not her!" After that, they heard a thud and crash of the phone.

"Susan? Susan, Oh my gosh! Susan, hold on, I'm calling 911 right now!" Mr. Sinclair cooed to his wife. She probably fainted. She would be fine though, when she realizes that it was a cruel prank.

The phone was hung up by Adam, and everybody burst into uncontrollable laughter, clutching their stomachs and slapping their thighs. Even Clare joined in on the ridiculous laughter. She was incredibly guilty, but she figured that life was too short for not enjoying it.

Holly J's phone rang, and with each passing minute, the rosy natural blush on her cheeks turned paler and paler. She grabbed onto a table for support, and she was shaking her head in denial, and screaming things into the phone. Everybody snickered at her, and her blue-green eyes clouded with tears. She couldn't fell her legs, so her worst nightmare had come true. She was literally stuck in the cafeteria while people laughed at her.

All strutted her way over to Holly J, who had just hung up the phone. Tears of embarrassment were openly spilling over her cheeks, and they rolled down in brown-mascara stained streams.

"Déjà vu, huh Holly?" Alli spat out, enjoying every second of Holly J's downfall.

"It's Holly fucking J." Holly J sneered, as her eyes scanned Alli evilly.

Alli pulled out the bullhorn out from behind her back, and Holly J's eyes widened at the realization of what Alli was going to do next.

"This was all you, wasn't it?" Holly J whispered.

"Believe it." Alli said. "This Is payback for calling the cops on me, breaking me and Johnny up, getting me teased, being mean to Darcy, and Clare, being so freaking full of yourself, being mean to your own friends, faking a pregnancy to freak out my brother, dating my brother then harshly breaking up, and for being one of the meanest people the world has ever seen."

"What does any of this have to do with Darcy?" Holly J asked, stalling.

"What? Do you think I'm the only one in on this? See that table over there?" Alli gestured. Eli, Adam, Drew, and Clare waved, smiling at Holly J. Holly J knew right then that they were up to this, and that she would never come back to Degrassi ever again.

"Face it Holly, you've had this coming for you for a loooong time." Alli winked and started to chant.

"I hate Holly J, I hate Holly J, I hate Holly J, I hate Holly J…"

Everybody joined in, and Holly j couldn't take it anymore, she ran out of the cafeteria, and everybody cheered within a matter of 30 seconds.

Alli returned to the table, and they re-watched Drew's footage over and over. They laughed harder and harder each time.

"Oh that was too funny." Drew laughed.

"Agreed," Adam said.

"I guess you could say that this is happily ever after. We all got what we wanted, we found out everything about you two, and we got revenge on Hooly." Eli said.

Clare and Alli looked at each other, and Eli, Drew, and Adam scrunched up their eyebrows in suspicion. You did tell us everything right?" They asked.

"Uhhhhhhh…there was that one time…"

"Vague about freshman year, aren't we girls?"

**The End. **

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I wanted to thank everyone for their support, I really do appreciate it, especially since this was my first fanfic! I was really scared and stuff that people would hate it, but luckily, nobody did (at least not to my virtual face by reviewing) Anyways, I'd like to give a shoutout to EClarefan4ever because she's just so awesome, and she helped me a lot with this story. Visit her page please! I'd also like to thank the first 13 viewers because with those 13 reviews, I felt like dying of pure joy. Really, all you reviewers made my day, so all I want to say is thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi in any way, shape, or form.**


End file.
